


John's Blog

by Crazyperson8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyperson8/pseuds/Crazyperson8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at 221B Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**(I don't own Sherlock. This is just for fun.)  
** _

_**John Watson Blog** _

Unusual

Most people would have found my day completely normal. I slept soundly all through the night and woke up at six to my alarm clock. Then I had toast for breakfast and was at work at 7:15. I had no phone calls while at the office. When I returned, the flat looked clean. I then opened the freezer to find the shopping had been done. The problem is that when one lives with Sherlock Holmes this is not normal. First off, I didn't hear the sound of the violin once last night which in its self is rare. The sound of Sherlock playing has been the sound to carry me to sleep and the one to jerk me awake many nights. The fact that I made it to the hospital early is very odd. Sherlock was no-where in site to try to get me to skip work so I could entertain him. Sherlock usually texts me at least six time while am at work. I was starting to get worried by this point and hurried home. When I entered the flat I saw no sign of Sherlock. I headed to the kitchen to put on the tea but stopped to a complete halt when I saw the dining room table. There was no experience anywhere. I thought about calling Mycroft but didn't want to do anything rash. I started the tea and decided to see if I could find anything for dinner. When I saw that someone had bought grocery's I couldn't have been more surprised but that wasn't the biggest surprise. There were no body parts, no head, toes, fingers, or even blood. At this point I ran to Sherlock's room trying to find out what happened. Nothing made since. If I didn't know better I would have believed this was someone else's flat. I didn't even knock on the door. The site before me cleared up today's mystery . Sherlock was buried under a pile of blankets but his heavy breathing could be heard. I put my hand on my flat mate's forehead. He was running a fever all right. "John" Sherlock's voice was dry and cracked. Apparently going two weeks with little to no food but tea, a total of three hours of sleep, and the fact that there is a bug going around had finally caught up to the great Sherlock Holmes. I later found out that Sherlock had finished his experiments and was to ill to start any more. Mrs. Huston came by and was nice enough to clean and do the shopping. Seeing Sherlock ill is not an experience I wish to see anytime soon. Sherlock should full of life and deducing and insulting the intelligence of the police force or at least scrolling across the sofa in prayer position. He is at the moment doing none of those things but is quiet except for the mumbling created by the fever. He should be back to his normal self in a few days. Today has proven that there is something wrong with me. I miss my normal days not the normal that fill other people's lives. I can't wait to hear the sound of the violin and the sound of deductions and insults.


	2. Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happen when our favorite detective drinks a certain drink.

John Watson Blog

Sherlock Hyper

Sherlock, is an odd mixture of being between the laziest git on the planet, to running around with childlike energy.  This is the man, who can go days without speaking, insists that I get his mobile phone out of his own coat pocket (while he’s wearing it), and is too lazy to get the milk.  However, this is the same man, who will go days without sleep, food, and runs around London solving crimes.  However, nothing compares to what happened yesterday.

I woke up, later than usual and headed down stairs to make some breakfast.  I noticed that there were two shopping bags on the table.  That was odd. They were not there before, I went to bed and Mrs. Hudson is visiting her sister. 

“Sherlock” 

“Yes John.” Sherlock entered the kitchen wearing his dressing gown.

“You went shopping.”  Even to myself I sounded shock.

“Great observation John” He tone is full of sarcasm.

“What did you get?” I walked over to the bag and bulled out two boxes. One was green and black and the other was blue and black.

“Sherlock you have to know these things are not healthy.”

“Don’t be a mother hen. There for an experiment.”

“Oh… alright than.”

I opened the fridge to find out that we were once again out of milk.  I need milk for me tea. The only solution was for me to go to Texico.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” I didn’t get a response which is normal.

Unfortunately, it took longer than thirty minutes.  I hate chip and pen machines.   When I finally got back to the flat I was in a bad mood.

Boom!

“Sherlock.” I dropped the bags and ran up the stairs.  Sherlock was covered in tiny pieces of cream colored material. 

“Sherlock, is that my jumper?”

“Itwa…yourjum …. Ineedit f….ex….ent”

“Can you please speak English?” I yelled.

“I said it was your jumper and that it was for an experiment.” Sherlock spoke quickly.

“What have I told you about touching my stuff and what did you do?”

“It was ugly anyway and I mixed certain chemicals with the Monster drinks. I may have miscalculated.”

“Your impossible” I stormed upstairs to me room.  I knew I shouldn’t be surprised.  Sherlock is well... Sherlock and that will never change.

About, three hours later, I came back down to eat, since I never got to. 

As I entered the living room, I saw the oddest site.   The man who never exercises unless it’s for a case ,was running around the sofa.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to move John.”

“Why?”

No answer.

“Sherlock, did you have a Monster?”

“NO.” his tone stated that that was obvious.

“Ok good”

“I had six.” Said as if it was nothing.

“Are you crazy?”

“I’m perfectly sane thank you.”

“You know very well what I meant.  Set down, your heart rate has to be too high.”

“I’m fine. I just need to move.”

“Set down now Sherlock or I’ll take the skull”

He looked at me, before making a break towards the skull. I was closer to the skull and made it there a second before he did.

“Give me the skull John” he ordered

“Nope” I smirked

Sherlock, then pounced on me, making us both land on the floor.

“Get off Sherlock”

“Not till you give me the skull.”

“Not going to happen.”

Sherlock, tried to pin me but I was in the army and even though he is taller than me I weigh more. I got him pined but Sherlock took the opportunity to grab the skull.

I could tell by the look on his face he was not going to give up.  It was another twenty minutes of struggling to get the skull back, before an idea popped into my head.  I sat on his legs and reach for his feet and took off his socks.

“John, what are you doing?” He tried kicking me off. ”

“What does it look like?”

I than started to tickle his feet, which lead to him trying to buck me off of his legs once again. As I tickled the middle part of his foot a high pick sound came out of the detective.

“Did you just giggle?”

“I did not giggle” he denied

“Then you won’t mind if I do it again.”

Sherlock, once again broke out into that same noise.  I kept it up till I heard his breathing increase and quickly spun around and grabbed the skull. 

We both looked at each other, before breaking out in laughter.  This time Sherlock’s laugh was deep and rich.

That is how this morning I woke up to bruises on my arm and shoulders along with a sprained wrist.   Sherlock was just as bad, he has a bruise on his forehead from where I had elbowed him.   He is also dealing with a caffeine crash including a bad headache.   

I don’t think he will be drinking any Monsters anytime soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing Sherlock cannot do. (Sorry for any mistakes .I'm using a tablet and I'm having problems getting used to writing with it.)

John Watson's Blog

Tea

Sherlock, is a man of many talents.  
He is a great violinist, when he is not screeching his violin like a dying animal. He knows more about chemistry than a text book. He has a Google map of London in his head. He can deduce people, as if their life story is written on them. Also, he can solve the most puzzling a mysterious, without breaking a sweat. He can even cook. "It is just basic chemistry." Sherlock respond, when I questioned him, after he made a french dish. These are just a few things that Sherlock Holmes can do well, but there is one thing Sherlock Holmes, has never been able to do well, which is making tea.  
The first time Sherlock made me tea! it was a light colored yellow. Somehow, it tasted like fish.I still do not understand how he accomplished this. Sherlock had asked why I had made a face. I responded by handing him the tea. He took one sip then went into the kitchen and spent the whole night trying to make one cup of decent tea. He never did. Then, there is the second time.

The second cup of tea was dark and thick. I really didn't want to put that anywhere near my mouth but Sherlock had looked at me with hopeful eyes. It was bitter, more like a nasty jello than tea. Sherlock had taken one look at my face before frowning and going back to the kitchen once again. This had happened five other times. The last time was yesterday. 

I had just come home from work. All I wanted was to order some take out and watch junk telly. Sherlock was in the living room with a cup of tea in his hands.  
"Try this." Sherlock shoved the cup into my face.  
"Please, not now." I glance at the cup.  
"If it is not drinkable, then I will do the shopping for the next three trips and get rid of the feet in the fridge." Sherlock stated not taking his eyes off of the tea.  
"Deal." Sherlock, has never gotten the groceries and the feet in the fridge is not as bad as a head, but still gross.  
Sherlock had stared at me as I took a sip. It was slightly bitter but not too bitter, the way tea should be. It had a pleasant taste of honey and something else. It was the best tea I had ever tasted.  
"This is great!"  
Sherlock smirked "Do pick up some milk. I used the lasted of it on the tea."  
I went out and did the shopping and pick up Chinese. The tea was worth going out for. It was amazing. Also, I now have to find something else that Sherlock cannot do, which is difficult. 

 

Signing off my blog, I'm thinking about that tea. I wonder if Sherlock, would tell me how he made it? Probably not.  
"John." Turning around, Sherlock is there in his house robe, holding out a cup.  
"Don't get uses to it." Sherlock says and walks over to the couch.  
The tea taste better than the one from last night.  
Smiling "thanks."  
"Like I said, don't get use to it. I hate repeating myself." Sherlock says as he falls on the couch.


	4. Sherlock

John’s Blog

I’m bored! There have been no interesting cases in five days four hours and six minute, and for all of you simple minded readers who cannot tell, I’m not John. No John is out wasting his time on a boring woman. It will never work. One, she likes to go to clubs and throw her body around in a wild like manor which is now considered dancing, which is an insult to the beautiful activity which take skill. It’s obvious by her shoes and horrible outfits. John does not do the club scene. He prefers a pup. Two, she only listens to pop music and John is more into oldies and classic rock. She “left” her phone at the flat when she stopped by to meet John on their second date. Three, she is seeing two other man. Her jewelry and perfume gave it away and her phone just confirmed it. This is their fifth date and by my estimate, their relationship should be coming to an end soon. Four, she does Molly and John does not approve of any drug use or unhealthy substances I should know he lectures me every time he finds my cigarettes. It obvious, she is way too happy, and is always dehydrated. There are many more reasons but those are the main ones.   
I do not understand why John wishes to date but I he must do so could he not pick someone at least interesting or at least someone who deserves him. Every woman who he has dated does not deserve him at all. It would be difficult and I don’t believe that anyone can truly deserve John Watson, as a lover or a friend, but the woman he dates are just dull and unintelligent. John is not nearly as clever as myself, but very few are, but he is cleaver than most of the human race and deserves someone as clever as himself.   
Back to the main problem; I’m bored. I need a case so if any of you have an interesting problem that is at least a seven leave a response here or on my website the Science of Deduction. Also, no cases involving: a cheating spouse, missing pet, alien abduction, ghosts, Bigfoot and all other nonsense will not be considered so do not bother. I’m a consulting detective not a therapist, pet control or monster hunter. 

Sorry,if the is horrible but I wrote this in a rush. I will go over this later and fix/rewrite it.


End file.
